There's So Much to Say
by thoughtsdropin
Summary: Jack sees someone he never thought he'd see again... AU future for Jack, Juliet, and many other Lostaways! Lots of fluff / angst and AU answers. My first non-oneshot, so please review!
1. The Bus Ride

New York City. April 10, 2008. Dr. Jack Shephard was sitting impatiently on a bus, watching the cars fly by out the window. There was a large mob of people all trying to push and shove their way onto the bus outside, and it felt like they had been stopped for an eternity. Jack noticed a newspaper sitting on the ground and bent down to pick it up, his watch flashing before his eyes as he did. 9:17. His first shift at work started in 13 minutes, and they had at least 5 more stops left before they got to the hospital.

As Jack opened the newspaper, his eyes were immediately attracted to a picture of a woman whom he knew very well, her brown eyes hidden under sunglasses, trying to avoid the camera. The headline read "Fugitive Narrowly Escapes Charges" and he could already see that his name was mentioned more than once. The article made Jack's thoughts immediately turn to the island. To her. He felt so awful for making the choices that he had, but had it really been his choice? He knew he probably couldn't keep his promise. Going back just wasn't plausible. But he had to stop thinking about it.

Jack heard the bus doors close through his thoughts. _Finally, we're going to move._ He could hear the newly-boarded mob of people desperately trying to find spots.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" He heard a woman's voice say. He could see someone standing beside his seat out of the corner of his eye.

"No, no go ahead." Jack mumbled, still fixed on the newspaper. He chuckled a little to himself, because the voice of the woman who had just talked to him had sounded exactly like the woman his thoughts had been on for the last 3 years. _Now I know I've gone nuts_, Jack thought to himself.

The woman sat down, and when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand on end, he looked up to find himself locking eyes with someone he never thought he would see again.

**A/N** I know this was a very short chapter, but believe me, they will get longer. Please review, with constructive criticism if necessary!


	2. The Real Question

"Juliet?" Jack started in disbelief into her beautiful blue eyes, which were staring right back at him. "Is it really you?"

Juliet gave a cute little giggle, one which Jack had been longing to hear again for the past 3 years. "Hey Jack."

Jack didn't even bother to ask questions, rather he took her in his arms and held her the closest he ever had. Both of them felt tears coming to their eyes as they sat back in their seats and the questioning began.

"So... you're off the island?" Jack asked, still trying to make sure that he wasn't just dreaming her presence.

She giggled again. "Yah." Was all she said.

"You going to elaborate on that or am I going to have to be more specific?" Jack asked, joining in her giggling.

Juliet moved a little closer to him. "Be more specific," she said, with a sneaky, yet flirtatious look in her eye. Jack couldn't believe how calm he was; he was hyperventilating in shock, and she was acting like she had seen him yesterday.

Jack rolled his eyes, yet he secretly had always loved her sarcastic sense of humour. "Alright," he began. "How, Ms. Burke, did you get off the island," he said in an over-done British accent.

Juliet continued giggling. "About a year after your helicopter left, courtesy of Mr. Charles Widmore, his daughter, Penny, had another helicopter come and find us."

"So... everyone is off the island?" Jack asked. Juliet nodded, and them Jack noticed something. "Wait, you've been off the island for 2 years and you haven't made contact with me?" He said it as a joke, but inside, he was a little hurt by it. There was no ring on her finger, but maybe she had a boyfriend? Or maybe she just didn't want to see him.

Juliet's look immediately went from flirtatious to guilty. "I... wanted to forget what happened... You know, start fresh," she said, seemingly unsure of her answer. Jack developed the ability to tell when she was lying, and he knew that this wasn't the whole story, but he wasn't going to press her... He was too happy to have her back.

"Right... me too.," he answered hastily. "I've been pretty much out of touch with everyone too."

"Except for the trial," Juliet said, pointing at the newspaper that was still open in Jack's hands. "It was 6 months ago, why are there still articles on it in the paper?"

"It's a pretty old paper," Jack replied, upset that their conversation had turned awkward so quickly. They sat there quietly for a few minutes, each stealing glances at one another, when Jack decided to break the silence. "So... What brings you to New York? I thought your sister lived in Miami."

"Well people move a lot in almost 5 years," Juliet said cheekily. "And plus, there are much better job opportunities in the medical field in New York... I'm headed to the New York General Hospital right now for an interview concerning a position as a fertility doctor."

"New York General... I work there! That's... that's where I'm going too!" Jack was blown out of his mind with happiness, and he knew he had portrayed that enthusiasm when he spoke. Juliet had obviously noticed as well, as she was not only back to her giggling, but was beaming at him.

"Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other than just the odd bus ride then," she said, obviously happy about it herself. "Now, enough about me, let's talk about you. Why are you so depressed?"

"Who said I was—"

"You have a beard, Jack." Like always, Juliet could read Jack like a wide open book. There definitely wasn't any hiding things from her, although she did a good job of hiding things from him.

"Next stop, General Hospital," said the driver's voice over the speaker.

"That's us," said Jack, disappointed that their time together was coming to an end. "It was... amazing, seeing you again Juliet."

Juliet looked at him with that look of hers. The one he loved, that made his heart melt. She looked once more like she was on the verge of tears. "It was amazing seeing you too, Jack," was all she could reply.

"Good luck with your interview and—" but before Jack could finish his awkward goodbye, Juliet had moved in and pressed her lips up against his. After a quick peck, she broke the kiss, and there was no need for an awkward goodbye. Juliet had just proven to Jack that his feeling that their time on the island should not be their last time together was mutual, and that was the real question he had wanted to ask.

The bus stopped, and Jack and Juliet walked hand-in-hand to the hospital doors.

**A/N: **There was a lot of talking in this chapter, but I had to set the groundwork for why they were there... Up next: as Jack and Juliet spend more time together, Jack grows more suspicious... and there is a POSSIBILITY that 1 or 2 other Lostaways will make an appearance soon... Any plot ideas should be put in reviews... I'm open to almost anything!


	3. A Problem

Juliet felt the happiest she had felt in a long time, walking up to the doors of New York General Hospital with her hand resting in Jack Shephard's. They didn't talk, there was no need to, but once they reached the doors, they stopped, and Jack turned to face her.

"What room's your interview in?" He asked shyly, still holding onto Juliet's hand.

Juliet took a piece of paper out of her small purse. "109," she replied quietly.

"I'll walk you there," he replied and when Juliet tried to object, he immediately cut her off "I insist." He said finally, and their hold broke as he opened the door for her. Juliet and Jack turned left down a white hallway, walking beside each other, their hands brushing occasionally. Jack looked at his watch. It was 9:51, he was over 20 minutes late for his shift, but he didn't care. He was scared that if he left Juliet's side she would disappear again, and that was much more important to him than his job. They stopped in front of room 109, and Jack knew that now he had to say goodbye.

"Well, good luck. You don't need it; I mean you're great... at fertility... and stuff," he could see Juliet looking at him in pity, and it was embarrassing to himself that he couldn't even talk to her properly. Jack could still feel their short kiss on his lips, and he wished he could just lean in, take her in his arms, and whisk her away to somewhere for just the 2 of them. Jack realized that Juliet had asked him something while he was lost in thought, and was staring at him, waiting for a reply. "Sorry?"

"I asked if you were alright. You looked a little lost," Juliet replied softly.

Jack knew he couldn't bear it anymore. He took a step forward, put his arms around her waist and gave her the tightest hug he could manage. He knew the tears had been coming for a while now, but they finally broke free. "I missed you so much Juliet," he said between tears. "I've spent every moment of the last 3 years thinking about you, trying to find a way back to you. I never want to lose you ever again. I couldn't manage it," he paused, thinking about what he was about to say, but he knew that this was long overdue. "I love you so much."

"Juliet's arms moved to around Jack's neck, and he could her that she was crying as well. "Me too, Jack. Me too." And with that, Juliet and Jack shared the most passionate kiss that either one of them had ever shared with anyone. When they broke apart, they stared at each other for a long time before Juliet said: "I'd better go, my interview starts right now."

"Yah," Jack replied. "I'm a half hour late for my shift," he said sheepishly.

"Jack!" Said Juliet, genuinely surprised. "Why didn't you tell me, I could have made my own way to—"

"Juliet, seeing you is so much more important," Jack replied.

Juliet was touched, but with a final touch of their hands, they 2 of them parted ways, both desperately hoping that it would be for the last time.

An hour later, Juliet was just getting off the bus, this time heading back home. She had gotten the job, and was secretly hoping to have seen Jack again before she left, but she knew in her heart that he would still be working. She turned a few corners, and before she knew it, she arrived at her apartment in Soho. She fiddled around in her pocket for her key, and pushed at the sticky door violently until it opened. As she stepped inside, kicking off her shoes, she heard a voice coming from the living room.

"You're home early," he said calmly, no emotion whatsoever in his voice.

"It was only an interview, it shouldn't have taken the whole day," Juliet replied cooly.

The person stepped out from the living room to meet her in the hall. "Are you alright," he said, looking her straight in the eye. Juliet bent down to fix her skirt, but it was really just to avoid his eye contact.

"I'm fine," she replied, knowing he wouldn't buy it.

"You know I can always tell when you're lying to me Juliet," he said, stepping forward, stroking her hair, "tell me the truth," he said as sweetly as he could manage.

Juliet grabbed his wrist to stop him from touching her, gave a snigger under her breath, and marched into the kitchen. This was definitely going to be a problem.

**A/N** I was pretty happy with this chapter, and I've been waiting to introduce the character I did at the end for a while now. Next time: the suspicion I promised in this chapter will happen, but Juliet and Jack will have some nice stuff too... And I'll reveal who the mysterious character is, although I bet most people can guess it. Any requests for Lostaways that you want to have a major appearance? I already know 2 who are going to come into play, but if you have a character you want to enter the scene, just say so in a review!


	4. Agreements and Memories

"Juliet, our agreement," he called after her as she stomped into the kitchen.

Juliet reluctantly walked back to the man standing in the front hall. "Sorry," she said, trying to sound as genuine as possible.

He smirked, and laid a hand on the nape of her neck. Slowly, he advanced towards her and began kissing her on her lips. Juliet's arms immediately flung up and pushed him away.

"_That_ was not part of our agreement, and you know it Ben."

Jack got off the bus and stepped into the door of his own apartment, which, unknown to him, was only 3 blocks away from Juliet and Ben's. Out of habit, he headed over to the cupboard above the sink and pulled out a bottle of Oxycodome, a drug he had become addicted to back in Los Angeles. When he began to take the pill out of the bottle, however, he realized that he no longer felt the need to rely on drugs anymore. He felt happier, freer. _Heck I think I just might go shave_, Jack thought.

Sure enough, the next day, when Juliet saw Jack at the hospital, his beard was gone. "That's better," she said from behind him.

"Sorry—oh, Juliet! Hey!" Jack said. He had actually been in the middle of looking for her. She looked beautiful, with her straight hair in a bun, wearing jeans and a purple sweater underneath her lab coat. He gave a chuckle, "yah I was inspired last night, and I decided to shave."

"Inspired, huh," Juliet replied. "Well that's something I'd love to talk about, say, over lunch perhaps?"

_Had she just asked him out?_ "Lunch," was all Jack could manage to say.

"Well, if you had other plans then we could—"

"No. No. Definitely not. Lunch would be great!"

"I'll meet you at lunch then," Juliet said with a smirk. She found it too cute that Jack couldn't have a proper conversation with her.

Juliet and Jack had a wonderful lunch together. They discussed everything from happy island memories to the slow service at the café they were at, down the street from the hospital. Juliet was having a great time, but a lot of her time was spent thinking about Ben. He had been so aggressive the night before. 

Kissing was definitely not part of the deal he had made with her. It was bad enough living with him. And if he knew she had seen Jack... Well, she didn't want to think about the consequences. Juliet was awoken from her thoughts when she felt something tickling her hand. She looked down to find Jack writing something on it with a pen. "What are you doing?" She asked, puzzled.

"Working in the same hospital or not, I don't want us to lose touch," Jack replied. He had finished what he was writing, and Juliet looked down to see a phone number.

"Yah... definitely," she smiled. "Here, let me give you mine." She took the pen from him, and wrote her number on his hand. "Urm... It's a weird apartment... sometimes, my neighbour picks it up instead... I don't know why, sometimes it just rings his apartment. So, if a man answers... Just ask for Juliet... he'll know what to do."

Jack stared at her. _Maybe she does have a boyfriend. What other reason would there be for her to make up the lamest excuse ever?_ "Sure... haha... that must be annoying," was all he could manage to say.

Juliet sensed his sudden awkwardness. "Jack, are you alright," she asked, fearing that she knew why he wasn't.

"Yah," Jack said. Like always, his mood changes did not go unnoticed by her.

Juliet leaned in closer to Jack, their heads millimetres away from each other. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Jack nodded. "I would never lie to you, Jules."

Juliet smiled at the old nickname, leaned in, and softly kissed Jack's lips. Jack hoped in that moment that this was a sign that she wasn't with someone else, but he had never been able to read her as easily as she could read him. Their kiss deepened, and was only broken when the alarm on Jack's watch signalled that he had to return to work. Juliet had the rest of the day off since she was only working part time, so with one final peck, she parted ways with Jack and headed for the bus.

Ben wasn't home. _Thank god_, Juliet thought. She threw herself down onto the sofa in the living room, her mind still on lunch and what she was going to do about Ben. She then noticed a red book lying on the table. She recognized it immediately, and grabbed it. Opening it up, she found pictures of smiling people everywhere. There was a camera in the barracks that she had taken with her when she moved to the beach, and she had photos of her with almost everyone. Upon returning, she had decided to put them all into an album for the memories. There were some nice ones with her and some of the Others, the most prominent being one of her and Ben with their arms around each other, back when they were 

still friends. And then the beach photos started. There was a great one of her sitting at the fire laughing with Desmond, Sawyer and Hurley. Scott, or Steve, or whatever his name was had taken it. There was an awkward one of her, Claire and Kate which Sun had insisted on taking, followed shortly by one of her with Sun and Jin, and one of her and Sayid. And then there was her favourite page. Pictures of her and Jack, taken by various survivors. There were ones of them laughing, holding hands, eating, or sometimes just sitting around. After staring at the page for a long time, Juliet fell asleep on the sofa.

Ben came home a few hours later to find Juliet like this. He had been trying to get contact with Sayid, to send him to his new location. Juliet thought he worked at a veterinary clinic. He always had loved bunnies. No sooner had he taken off his coat and shoes when there was a knock at the door of the apartment. He opened it and was only half surprised to see the face he did outside. "Well, well, well," he said slyly. "Fancy seeing you here."

**A/N** I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but congrats to jacketrox who correctly predicted who Juliet's "other man" was. I hope people are pleased by that reveal. I couldn't resist the whole photo album thing... I promise more fluffy Jacket scenes will come!


	5. Just this Once

"Ben?" Jack asked, after a long few seconds of starting in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ben sniggered. He knew that Jack was in New York, and he had predicted that one day he and Juliet would see each other again. And he was always right.

"Juliet and I live together, Jack. Unlike some people, we have actually managed to sustain a romantic relationship for more than a week." He smirked as Jack gave him the exact reaction he wanted.

Jack was furious. Not only had Juliet lied to him again, but she was having a fling with him while seemingly married to Ben? That was low. _Maybe Kate was right about her all along_, he found himself thinking. Jack was about to turn around and walk away when he heard a voice coming from inside the apartment.

"Ben? Who's there?" Jack was almost upset to hear her voice because it meant that Ben was telling the truth. He had half been hoping that he had merely lied, that when he had looked up Juliet's address on the internet he had simply been mislead. He watched as Juliet came into view and her eyes met with his in horror.

"Jack... what are you doing here?" She asked, now examining the look on Ben's face to see his emotion.

Jack thought over his options. "Ben, I'd like a moment alone with Juliet," was what he decided on.

"No, Jack, I don't think that would be appropriate," Ben replied coldly.

"Ben!" Juliet snapped, and pulled Jack into the living room. "Jack, let me explain-"

"Juliet, I don't need to know why the hell you're here, but what I would like to know is why you lied to me. I don't care if you like Ben, god damn it I should have known someone so... amazing as you wouldn't last 3 years without hooking up with someone else, but why lie to me? If you don't love me you could have at least told me as a friend."

Juliet was horrified, flustered, confused, and heart-warmed all at the same time. 'Jack, please listen to me. I am not here because I want to be, I'm here because I _have_ to be."

"Tell me the truth Juliet. Just this once."

"It is the truth!" Tears began to roll down Juliet's cheeks. "Jack," she attempted to grab his hand, but he pulled away. She had to try a new tactic. "Ben," the chances are it wouldn't work, but she had to try, "Ben tell him I'm telling the truth!" She pleaded.

"Well, I'm not sure Juliet. Is it the same truth you told me in bed last night?" Ben replied with a smirk.

Juliet was furious. 'By the looks of it, so was Jack.

"That's it, Juliet. Kate was right. You're a liar, and I never should have trusted you. You were always one

of them."

"He's lying! Jack, Jack he's lying!!" Juliet was screaming louder than she ever had before, tears rolling down her cheeks by the bucket. She collapsed onto the sofa, and she heard the door to her apartment slam. Footsteps hinted that someone was coming towards her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Ben, with a half-pitying-half-triumphant smile on his face. Juliet regained her aggression and slapped him hard on his right cheek. "How dare you! Last night in bed!? I hate you. I hate you so much. Bed, Ben?! Well I'm going to bed. And please, do yourself a favour and don't follow me!"

Ben found himself thinking thoughts he had never thought before.


	6. Awkward

It was an odd sensation, but Ben almost found himself pitying her. He had never really loved Juliet; it was just that she was so intelligent, so beautiful... She was like his prize for good behaviour. Living with her for the past 2 years had been angsty, but pleasant. Of course she was only here with him because she was forced to be, but she would come home at night and make the both of them dinner, and they would have awkward, simple conversations before they went off to bed. It wasn't a life out of his wildest dreams, but just being in her presence so much of the time and settling down with her had been enough to satisfy him. And, now that Ben thought about it, over the past 2 years he really had come to love her, and she had come to respect him enough for them to have decent conversations some of the time. But that respect had been thrashed tonight. Seeing her so distraught led Ben to feeling almost selfless... He just wanted Juliet to feel happy. _No, this isn't right. Get to bed Benjamin, you're obviously very tired_, he found himself thinking, and so he did. As he passed Juliet's room he heard her soft whimpering, and the pain he felt in his stomach confirmed his previous thoughts. He had fallen in love with her.

Jack was sitting at his kitchen table, running his thumb over the spot on his palm where Juliet's number once was. He would miss her, he knew that much, but he had never been as mad at her as he was now. Seeing her so upset had been heartbreaking, but he himself had shed more than his fair share of tears as well when he got home, and if she was so upset, why did she do it? Just as he got up to take a shower to get his mind off of her, the doorbell rang. Knowing exactly who it would be, Jack paused a moment, but opened the door. He was surprised to find not Juliet, but Kate standing on his doorstep.

"Kate... Hi."

"Hi Jack," Kate said with a smile. Her abnormally-large hair was pulled back tightly into a bun, and she was wearing a skirt, blouse and heels, as per normal since she left the island. "Can I come in?"

"Um... now's not a great time Kate. I'm... I'm not feeling well at the moment."

"But I came all the way from LA to see you..." Kate pleaded.

"Fine," Jack gave in, "but only for a minute."

They walked into the kitchen and both sat down at the table. Kate finally spoke. "I've been thinking about what you said... About going back. I'll go. I found someone to take care of Aaron, and I've got my stuff ready and everything." She pointed out the window to her car, in which Jack could see a large suitcase.

He was going to comment about her going back to the island in a skirt and heels, but wasn't in the mood for small talk. "Kate... I don't want to go back anymore. I... I have no reason to. Sorry you came all this way," and with that, Jack walked into the washroom.

Kate was disappointed; she had been looking forward to some time alone with Jack, but he really seemed distraught. She had thought she had known his reason for wanting to go back, but if he suddenly didn't want to, then she couldn't be right. Then she noticed something stuck on his mirror. It was a small piece of paper with a number on it, and a heart below it. It was in Jack's handwriting. _It couldn't be, _Kate thought. _If he doesn't want to go back, that means he must have found what he was looking for, and that means_... After making a WTF face that nobody had the pleasure of seeing, Kate 

briskly got up, took the paper, and walked out the door. She strode over to her car, took out her cell phone, and dialled.

"Hello?" Said a voice on the other end of the line.

Now Kate was almost sure she was right... She took a not-so-wild guess. "Juliet?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, who am I talking to?"

Kate took a long pause before she spoke again. "It's Kate. From... the, you know..."

"Kate? Hi!" Juliet had taken a walk when her cell phone had rung, and Kate wasn't exactly the person she had been hoping to talk to. If she had her number, it meant she had been talking to Jack. She was probably calling to threaten her or something. She still decided to ask. "Where'd you get my number?"

"Jack. I... Saw it at Jack's house, and I didn't know you were off the island, so I decided to give you a call..." She left out the part that he didn't know she had done it. "He seemed pretty distraught, you don't know anything do you?"

Kate was the last person she would confide in. "No... He seemed pretty weird with me too. I, er, saw him yesterday."

_I wonder what else you did when you "saw" him_, Kate found herself thinking. "Oh... okay... well, maybe I'll see you around then. You're in New York?"

"Yah... I am... Jack and I work at the same hospital."

"Oh. Well, bye Juliet."

"Bye Kate."

Both women hung up their phones and simultaneously found themselves thinking about how awkward it had been.

Ben had forced her to go to work. He said avoiding him would do her no good. She had agreed to go, but she was still considering turning around as she walked through the entrance doors to the hospital. She was 20 minutes early for her shift, and so she decided to get a coffee in the lounge. To her dismay, she wasn't the only one who had decided to get a coffee. She opened the door to find herself face-to-face with someone who normally would have pleased her to see, but today it was the last thing she wanted.

They stood there for a few long seconds, just looking at each other, but Juliet was getting choked up, so she walked right past him to the coffee machine, trying to hold back her tears. She had never seen him look at her that way; disgust, anger and disappointment were all mixed together in the melting pot that was his face.

Jack had known that he would eventually see her, but he had been unprepared for it so early in the day. He watched her pouring herself a cup of coffee, and when her shaky hands spilled it all over the ground, 

he couldn't help himself but help her clear it up. They were both on their hands and knees with paper towels, avoiding eye contact and not talking. It broke Jack's heart to see her this way, and it broke Juliet's that he seemingly hated her so much, but neither of them wanted to be the one to give in. Like always with the two of them, it was a fight for control, and they were both determined to win.

"Thanks," Juliet muttered, and they locked eyes for a second, Jack seeing Juliet's beautiful blue eyes filling with tears.

"No problem," he answered, and he got up and left the room, leaving Juliet still kneeling on the ground, clutching a wet paper towel. Her emotions got the better of her, and it took a lot of strength to get up and pretend to look happy for work.

"Hey Juliet!" She heard someone calling. It was Henry, one of her coworkers in the fertility department. "You coming to the staff party tomorrow night?"

"Uh... Juliet said, fully aware that Jack was right down the hall, listening. "I don't know... What kind of party is it?"

"It's our annual fundraiser... a black-tie ball... you should come, it's great for meeting new people!"

_New people... That might be nice_, Juliet thought, _and besides... I need a little fun._ "I think I might actually come, Henry! I don't need a date or anything do I?" She said, with a mischievous grin at him. She knew he was completely in love with Isabel the neurosurgeon, but she decided to mess with him anyways.

He blushed. "Nope... just come single. See you there Juliet!"

Juliet smiled, and looked up to find Jack gone. She headed off in the opposite direction, just in time for her shift.


	7. Aren't they a Perfect Match?

"You look pretty." Ben had walked in on Juliet, who had just finished changing into a sky blue cocktail dress. Her hair was up in a bun, and she had a perfect amount of make up on. "Have you got a date or something?" He asked only half-sarcastically.

"It's the hospital staff party," Juliet said coldly. They hadn't been on speaking terms since that fateful night 2 days ago. She put on a pair of strappy heels, grabbed a clutch and shawl, and headed for the door. Upon arriving at the event theatre it was being held at, she saw Henry and Isabel standing just inside the door, dancing. As she walked passed them to the coat check, she gave Henry a wink, and he gave her a gleeful smile in exchange. After checking her coat, she walked over to the food table. There was nobody there, and she didn't like dancing, so it was an obvious choice. She was soon joined by Robert, who she remembered as one of Jack's fellow spinal surgeons.

"Hey," he said. "You're Dr. Burke, right? The new fertility chick?"

Juliet giggled a little. "Yep, that's me."

"How come you're not dancing?"

"I don't have anyone to dance with," Juliet replied in a manner which she could only suppose was slightly flirtatious.

Robert chuckled. "Well, I'd offer you a spot with me, but I'm here with my wife," he pointed at a red-haired woman standing a few metres away, talking with someone else.

Juliet felt guilty for flirting, she seemed to have a knack for liking married men. "Well, that's okay, I'm not much of a dancer."

"Well you've got to try sometime. Come on, I know just the perfect bachelor to set you up with." Before Juliet could object, Robert said "stay here," and walked away.

A few minutes later, Juliet felt hands slip over her eyes. Before she could scream, she heard Robert's voice coming from behind her. "It's only me," he said. He continued talking to someone else. "Aren't they a perfect match?"

She heard the voice of one of her fertility colleagues, Ivan, coming from what sounded like a close distance. "Nice one, Rob. Let's let the two of you have some fun." Juliet felt her back being pushed, and when her eyes were uncovered, she found herself poised in dancing position in the arms of no other than Jack Shephard. By the look on his face, she guessed he had been blindfolded as well. Jack lifted his hands from her waist, and gave Robert and Ivan dirty looks.

"Guys, it's not funny. I don't dance and-"

"Shephard, we just put you in the arms of the hottest woman on staff," Juliet blushed at this, "so could you please explain to me why you're objecting?" Ivan retorted.

Jack gave them another dirty look, and then turned to Juliet. "They're going to keep bugging us if we don't," Juliet tried.

"Yeah, I know," Jack replied.

Slowly, but surely, they started off into a slow dance, accompanied by cheers from Robert, Ivan, and various other doctors. "I thought you'd have brought Ben," Jack said smarmily after a while of silence between them.

Juliet sighed, annoyed. "Jack I don't want to talk about this. I've told you the truth, and if you're not ready to accept it, let's just not talk."

For some reason he didn't quite understand, Jack wanted to talk. "You look nice," he said, hoping it wouldn't rub her the wrong way.

Jack swore he saw a smile come across her face. "Thanks," was all she said in reply. "You look good in a suit."

"Thanks," he replied. Juliet averted her eyes to the ground, and they danced to the rest of the song in silence. The song ended, and Robert, Ivan, their dates, Henry and Isabel all gathered around what they considered to be the hospital's newest couple.

"We're having an after-party at our house," Robert said, "and the two of you are invited."

"No is not an answer," Ivan interjected, and Jack and Juliet were pulled into the group. The 8 of them walked happily back to Robert and his wife Anne's house, where they got more drinks and sat about in the living room making small talk. Jack and Juliet had been shoved onto the same sofa, and occasionally their elbows or knees would bump when they reached for their drinks.

The minutes turned to hours, and the 8 friends gradually got more drunk. Jack had been avoiding the alcohol, but Juliet was feeling fairly woozy. So much so, in fact, that when Ivan's date Mary said something funny, she wasn't paying enough attention while she was laughing to notice that she had spilled her red wine all over Jack's suit.

Turning in horror after finally noticing, she began to try to help him wipe it up. She could see the annoyance in Jack's eyes although he kept on denying it, and the tension must have been obvious to the others as well, because Isabel soon spoke up.

"Woah... you two alright? You look like you'd rather kill each other than be in the same room."

"Yah," Robert added, the most drunken out of all of them, "you two do look tense. What say we help you cheer up? 7 minutes in heaven should be enough, eh Ivan?"

The two men laughed fiercely, and Juliet, looking at Jack, found him just as reluctant as she was. Ivan and Robert did seem to have a way of getting what they wanted though, and soon Juliet and Jack were shoved into a closet that was locked shortly after.


	8. I Missed You

Jack banged on the door and yelled for them to open it but Juliet, knowing that they wouldn't, say down on the floor in defeat. Watching Jack trying so desperately to get out of being in a room with her was painful, and, to her annoyance, she soon felt a tear running silently down her face.

"Sorry, my friends are pretty pushy," Jack said, sitting down just about as far away from Juliet as possible. He then noticed the tear that had by now drifted down to her chin. "You alright Juliet?"

Juliet looked into his dark eyes and thought for a second that she saw a glimpse of concern in them. "Yah... it's just..." She racked her brain desperately for a convincing lie, but soon came to realize that it was her lying that had gotten them into this situation in the first place. "it's just... I hate seeing us this way!" There were more tears coming now, and Juliet was disappointed in herself for not being able to hold them back. "I thought our relationship was stronger than this... But now, you're not talking to me because you think I love Ben? You know how much I hate him, and you know how manipulative and full of lies he is! He lied to you Jack. Not me, him. I am living with him because when the second helicopter came, he said he would only let me go if I did. Even so, we have separate bedrooms, and when we talk to each other, it's to snarl at each other! I looked for you in Los Angeles, I looked for you in Florida, I did everything I could to find you, Jack! And then I did, and I wish that I hadn't. I would rather think of you living with a pretty, satisfying wife, and have my last memories of you being our happy ones from the island than witness what's happening now. And now, I want to leave, or maybe I want to go back to the island, and I want to slit Ben's throat, and I love you, and I'm so confused, and this door needs to be opened now!"

Juliet, in the midst of her sadness and rage, was halfway to the door when she felt Jack's hand grab her wrist and pull her right back down, this time much to a spot right in front of him, where she could not avoid his piercing gaze. "Juliet, I..." Jack didn't know what to say. It was so much to take in, and he felt extremely guilty for all the pain he had obviously caused her. Unable to find words to express his feelings, he retracted his hand from around her wrist and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, waiting to see if she would react. She didn't for a few seconds, but to his pleasure, she soon was wrapping her arms around his neck, crying onto his shoulder. They held each other close for a few minutes before Jack felt the need to speak, now crying himself.

"I'm so sorry... For all the pain I've caused you. And I love you too."

They kissed. They kissed more passionately than ever before. They had both missed each other so much, and the thought that they could have been with each other all these days was torture to them both. As they broke apart, Jack brought his hands to Juliet's face, wiping away her tears tenderly and playing with her hair.

"I missed you Juliet."

Juliet smiled. "I missed you too."

They say there, their arms wrapped around each other, Jack stroking Juliet's hair, and Juliet snuggling further into Jack's chest. They fit together perfectly.

"Okay guys, your seven minutes in heaven is up!" They heard Robert shout from outside the closet. Neither of them moved. The door opened, and their friends were shocked to find them so comfortably together.

"That was fast," Isabel remarked in awe.

Jack and Juliet giggled, realizing they should probably clarify something. "We've known each other for 4 years," they said simultaneously.

There was silence among the 8 friends for a few seconds, and then they just began to laugh. Laughing out of drunkenness, exhaustion, sillyness, and true love.

Juliet felt a little woozy and Jack, seeing her looking a little off, put his hand on her shoulder to support her, and leaned in closer to her. "I should get you home."

Juliet mumbled in response, and the two of them said good bye to their 6 giddy and drunken friends, and headed to the nearest major intersection.

"You know Juliet," Jack said, realizing something. "There aren't going to be many cabs around at," he looked at his watch, "nearly 4 in the morning. I'm thinking it might be better if you just stayed at my house for the night. Also, in your current condition, it might be nice to have a doctor around."

"You know what I'm thinking, Dr. Shephard?" Juliet replied flirtatiously. "I'm thinking that your diagnosis is correct."

And so they walked, with Jack's arm around Juliet's waist, and her head on his shoulder, and they caught a cab together. Jack couldn't stop staring at her the entire time, even though she was drowsy from alcohol, and kept on falling over onto him, he certainly didn't mind. By the time they reached the house, she was asleep, so he picked her up gently, and carried her into his apartment, laying her on his bed carefully.


	9. He Couldn't Wait

A soft whirring of a fan. An unknown smell. Memories of last night filling her head. This was not her bed. This was not her house.

Juliet awoke with a jolt. She was in a room she did not recognize, wearing her underwear and a large t-shirt, lying in a bed in a room she had never seen before. Her last memory was of a taxi and she was with... She looked over to her left, and there he was. Jack. This must be his room, his shirt. She giggled imagining Jack undressing her and putting her sleeping body into his shirt the night before. They had been sleeping very close together, and Juliet blushed seeing that he slept shirtless.

She lay back down, closer to Jack than she had been before. She was almost glad that she hadn't been awake the night before, as falling asleep this close to him might have been difficult. Her thoughts briefly flickered to Ben, who would have wondered what had happened to her, but she didn't care anymore. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey."

Juliet looked into Jack's hazel eyes, which were now open, staring right into his.

"Hey," she replied. "Nice room."

Jack chuckled, trying not to lose herself in her deep blue eyes. "Hope you don't mind sleeping like this... I don't have a spare bed, or any pajamas that would have fit you." He was obviously nervous.

Juliet giggled. He was so sweet when he got nervous about pleasing her. "It's fine Jack," she said serenely, and she brought her hand to his cheek softly and stroked it, reassuring him.

Jack hoped his blushing wasn't too obvious. They lay there in awkward, but peaceful silence, staring into each other's eyes, Juliet's hand remaining on Jack's cheek.

Wanting to break the silence, Juliet said the first thing that came to mind. "Nice abs," she commented, bringing her hand down to rest on his muscular shoulder.

Jack knew he must be blushing like crazy. "I'm sure yours are nice too," he replied, ever-so suggestively.

Juliet's eyebrows went up as she teased him. "Well Jack, I'd be delighted to show you, but we have work in under an hour," she said, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.

They got up, and began getting dressed, Juliet having to wear her dress to work until she could change at the hospital. "Oh, and Jack?" Juliet commented while he brushed his teeth. He looked her way. "You're coming home with me today," she said, winking.

He couldn't wait.


	10. Never Meant to be Without Each Other

"I can have those reports in by tomorrow."

"That would be great... I can get started immediately."

"Okay. See you Juliet."

"Bye Henry."

Juliet smiled, and opened the door to the lounge, finding exactly who she wanted to see.

"Hey," she said, causing Jack to turn around.

"Hey," he replied, smiling. As if they were married, Jack came up to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek to greet her. Juliet smiled, and rubbed his back a bit.

"Shall we go then?"

"Okay," Jack seemed a bit worried.

"Are you nervous Jack?" Juliet asked with a sly smile.

Jack looked startled for a second and then replied quickly "no, I don't... I don't do nervous."

They both chuckled, and walked out together towards Juliet's car. Juliet got into the driver's seat, as Jack slipped into the passenger's seat, and they looked each other in the eye for quite a few seconds before Juliet started the car.

"I'm excited to see your apartment from a better standpoint than last time," Jack said, making conversation.

Juliet painfully recalled the last time he had seen it. "Me too," she giggled.

Jack looked at her for a few seconds, and then realized something. "You know, Juliet, as much as we've been together, I've never really learned anything about your past... About why you are who you are. And let's face it, you know everything about me."

"Do I?" Juliet replied sneakily. There was a short pause before she continued to speak. "Well I suppose I could tell you something," she said sarcastically. Jack chuckled. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything."

"Care to elaborate on that, Jack?" Juliet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me about... your family," he decided finally. She'd never mentioned having any.

"Alright. I have a sister, Rachel. Her and I are basically best friends. She has a son, Julian."

"Is that the one you helped conceive?" Jack interrupted her.

"Yes," Juliet smiled. "Apart from that, there's just my rotten old ex-husband-"

"You were married?" Jack interrupted again.

"I never told you about my failed marriage attempt? Jack, I've been depriving you!"

Jack laughed at her sarcasm.

"Another car ride... we're here," Juliet announced before he could ask any questions. Jack looked up at the familiar apartment, and they left the car and mounted the stairs.

Juliet fiddled around in her purse to find her keys, opened the door, and looked back at Jack. He was staring at her, his eyes gliding over her body. He had a look of great admiration in his eyes, and seemed to be in his own world. Juliet laughed inside at his pleasure, he had been so uncharacteristically shy today.

He was completely taken unawares when he felt Juliet's hand cup his cheek, and her lips touch his. They kissed. Softly. Slowly. Gently. Jack felt their bodies become one, never meant to be without each other again. His hands went around her back, one resting on her hips, the other playing with her hair, and their kiss deepened. Feeling a sudden urge, Jack picked Juliet up, their lips never leaving each other's, and carried her over to her couch. They continued kissing as they lay down, and just as Jack's hand had reached the zipper on Juliet's pants, they heard a key in the lock.

The car slowed to a stop in front of her apartment. The one that she had once shared with Ben. That she had once had a brief peaceful moment in with Jack. Juliet laughed. It had been nearly a year since she had seen either of them. It had been nearly a year since she had felt the comfort of knowing someone out there loved her. Apart from Rachel of course. She began her walk up to her door, fumbling in her purse for her keys, and had just begun her ascent of the stairs when she heard a voice.

"Still working the same shift, eh?"

Juliet gave a small yelp as she saw a shadowed figure standing on her doorstep. As he stepped into the light, her assumptions were confirmed.

"Jack. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," Jack said. Or was it Jack? He was different. A bandage on his forehead, ratty clothes, his voice seemed raspier, and most of all, he had the ugliest beard.

"Why did you need to see me, Jack?" Juliet responded coldly, putting aside her worries for his well-being.

"To ask you a favour."


	11. To Make it Easier

Juliet sighed. "If you want me to tell Ben anything, the situation—"

"It has nothing to do with Ben," Jack interrupted. Actually, it had everything to do with Ben, but not in the way she thought it did.

"Then what is it?" Juliet's keys were poised in her hand, threatening to open the door and allow her to escape.

"How are things... you know... with him?" Jack asked, needing to talk to her a bit before he got to the hard part.

Juliet laughed sarcastically. "Well, if you had stayed around a little longer, Jack, you might have known that Ben left me on my own. About a week after you left."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for quitting your job, moving and changing your telephone number, or sorry that I'm not living with Ben?" Juliet quipped.

"For... For leaving. I know you hated living with Ben," Jack responded, looking her right in the eye.

"Well at least you know that much."

"What's with you?!" Jack exploded. "It's not my fault that what happened between us played out like it did! The last time I checked, it was you who was sitting on the couch telling me to get out!"

"I did that for you Jack, you know that very well, and there was no need to go all freaky and isolate your self from the rest of the world!" Juliet shouted back, tears threatening to spill.

"I 'isolated' myself," Jack responded, mocking Juliet, "because I wanted to make it easier for me!"

"Easier for you to what?!"

"To... to live without you," Jack said softly, pleading with his eyes.

Juliet turned her gaze to the ground, embarrassed that she had turned to shouting so fast.

_The key turned in the lock, and Jack and Juliet turned to it in fear, getting up quickly from the couch._

"_Jack... I need to ask you a favour," Juliet began, but it was too late. _

_Ben entered the room, staring aghast at Jack and Juliet._

_All of a sudden, Juliet turned to Jack, tears in her eyes._

"_Jack, I... I've been meaning to tell you something," Juliet began, stealing glances at Ben. "I... It was wrong what I did... I was using you. Ben," she turned to him, "he's never home, and I know you still are in love with me... I, I shouldn't have used you. I'm sorry."_

_Jack and Ben both did double takes._

"_Ben, it felt so wrong cheating on you like this, but if you were home a little more, I wouldn't have been so lonely."_

_Ben's expression briefly turned to disbelief, but he decided to go along with it for now. This could actually be amusing._

"_I'm sorry I lied to you, Jack," Juliet finished, turning to him._

_Was he understanding her right? Had she been conning him this entire time. No, it couldn't be true. Juliet hated Ben. She hated him! "Juliet, I don't—"_

"_Just go," Juliet interrupted, pushing him out the door. She tried to wink or smile or do something to show him what she was doing, but he had turned and left. She turned to Ben, looked him in the eye, and told him she was going to bed early._

Juliet played with the ends of her sleeves, still staring at the ground. "What was the favour, Jack?"

Jack looked her in the eye. She looked paler than he had remembered. Thinner too. Her attitude had definitely changed. She seemed like a different person. It made sense, he knew he was. It was going to be hard to ask her.

"I... I wanted to know if you'd go back with me?"


	12. Redemption

Juliet was making herself breakfast the next morning when she felt 2 arms slip around her waist.

"Good morning," Ben's voice came from behind her, and he kissed her neck.

Juliet started to pull away when Ben spoke again.

"I thought you loved me," he asked with hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Juliet turned in his arms and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, accompanied by a small smile.

A sarcastic chuckle escaped Ben's mouth. "You know you never struck me as much of an actress, Juliet, and your performance last night did nothing to help your cause."

Juliet started to fear for Jack. Had everything she had done last night been for nothing? She was speechless. Just as she started to concoct some plan or some lie in her head, Ben nodded towards the couch.

"Why don't you sit down for a second Juliet?"

Too scared to refuse, Juliet did as he asked. He sat down beside her, leaving enough room between them so that she was still comfortable.

"You know Juliet, you look just like Annie."

"Annie... Your girlfriend Annie?"

Ben nodded. "Apart from the fact that you're brilliant, it's one of the reasons I hired you. You remind me of her in many ways. And I wanted you to love me, like Annie never got the chance to."

"So that would be the reason why you kept me prisoner away from my family for 4 years, killed or tortured the people I loved, and lied to me?"

"I know I was wrong, but... I'm not that good at romantic stuff."

Juliet laughed a little inside. It really was pathetic. Benjamin Linus was a man who had been the head of a large group of people living on an island for almost his entire life, who had basically developed his own society, but he couldn't seduce a woman without killing the competition?

She sighed. "What are you trying to say Ben?"

Ben looked at the ground. He played with his hands, an unusual gesture for a man who was normally more-than-comfortable with his circumstances. "Before, I didn't love you. I wanted to possess you. I wanted to possess you because you looked like someone who I actually did love. But as I got to know you, I came to love you as a different person completely. I came to love you as yourself. And I came to realize that everything I have done to you was wrong, so I'm willing to let you go. I'll be gone by the time you wake up tomorrow." Ben let out a deep breath. It was so hard for him to say, he had needed to get it out in one breath for fear of backing down and hiding once more behind his confident and cold facade.

Juliet was stunned. She had never seen Ben this open, this vulnerable. She almost felt sorry for him, but when she thought of all that he had done to her, and to Jack, there was still a possibility that this was a con. It didn't matter though. She was free. Free from his possession, free to go tell Jack the real truth, free to be with him forever, if he would take her that was.

"Thank you Ben"

"Why did you come see me again Jack?"

"I needed to ask you again. We need to go back!"

"I don't understand, Jack!"

"Bentham's dead, and Ben said bad things happened on the island-"

"Ben said? Since when do you listen to Ben, Jack?"

"He's the only one who has the right resources. I know you hate him, so do I, but it's either him or Widmore, and I think we both know who we have a better chance of surviving with."

She looked him in the eye, tears forming in the corners of hers, and behind her he could see the living room where their legendary fight had taken place.

"In all the times you've asked me to go back, Jack, you've never given me one good reason why I'd be happy on that island." She said, obviously restraining a lot of anger.

"We could be together again! Don't you see! Things are never going to go back to normal; our lives will never be at rest again, until we go back!" Jack yelled, probably waking up some of the neighbours but he didn't care. "Please," he tried, his voice going softer. "Please come back with me."

Her beautiful eyes bore into his, some of the tears now running down her face. She took a deep breath and then nodded. "Alright," she said softly. "I'll go back with you."

Jack smiled widely, and took a step closer to her and pulled her into his arms, his head resting in the crook of her neck. "Thank you, Kate."

Juliet woke up and immediately jumped out of bed, heading for Ben's room. She creaked open the door to find it completely empty. His bed was neatly made, his possessions were gone from his dresser and desk, and she opened his closet to find it empty. He was gone. He was really gone.

Juliet couldn't help but giggle on her way to the phone. Picking it up, she dialled the familiar number. An automated voice met her ear coming from the other end. _We're sorry. The number you have called is not in service._ Not in service? She tried again and again, and always received the same message.

Realizing that it was 15 minutes until her shift started at the hospital, Juliet got her jacket on, figuring that Jack must be having phone problems, and that she'd see him at the hospital anyways. The bus took a long time as usual, and she got to her shift over 20 minutes late, but she still headed in the opposite direction towards Jack's office. Knocking, she was met by silence, and the door was locked, so she decided to talk to the secretary down the hall to find out where he was.

"Hi Dr. Burke," the kind man said. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just looking for Jack."

"Dr. Shephard?"

Juliet nodded.

"What he didn't tell you?"

"Sorry?"

"He resigned yesterday, honey. Said he was moving or something."

Juliet walked away without saying thank you. Resigned? This job was Jack's pride and joy! Moving? The secretary had to be wrong. Without giving a thought to her job, Juliet walked right out the front door to her car.

She drove to his house and saw it there. 2342 Maple Street. Its red door and black and white boarding standing out among the boring red-brick houses. Juliet got out of her car and walked briskly to the door, thrusting herself into it. She hammered and hammered, screaming Jack's name until she got the attention of one of the neighbours.

"What on Earth are you doing lady?" An angry looking man shouted from the next doorstep.

"I'm... I'm looking for Jack Shephard."

"Shephard? He moved out yesterday. Glad he did. His ego got the best of him, that man. Always thought he was too good to be talking to us neighbours, being a mighty spinal surgeon and all. As if artists weren't just as great as surgeons! Sure we don't save lives, but we inspire them! My dad told me once that—"

"Thanks for your help," Juliet cut him off, and walked back to her car, ignoring his astounded expression.

She started the ignition and the tears overcame her.


	13. Forgive and Forget

_Well, it's final chapter time. I hope anyone who's been reading has enjoyed the ride, I know it's been an interesting one for me. It was my first fic that wasn't 1 or 2 parts, so I know I could improve it, but I hope it at least provided a nice read._

Thank you to anyone who's stuck with the story to the end, and especially those who have commented regularly... It means so much to me as an amateur author.

So, here it is.

The waves crashed against the wood, shining blue and green. All around, all there was was water. What they were looking for was when that stopped, and the piece of land they had vowed to never return to reached their sight.

The people on the boat's feelings varied. Some were dreading the moment that they would see the island again, some were anxious to see why it was so urgent that they returned. Some were a little excited, even, to return to a simpler life. One without money, taxes, rules, albeit one filled with danger and surprising turns around every corner. But was that really a bad thing? A life that kept you on your toes, ready for action had much more potential than a boring one, where life surrounds pieces of paper and metal.

There were more people on the boat than there were supposed to be. It was supposed to be the 6 who had originally left, and the body of one who left against their will, and didn't live to tell the tale. But, life begins as it ends, thus Ji Yeon Kwon was added to the group of sailors.

Not only does life begin and end, but it evolves. People make bonds with other people, some of which are impossible to break. And that was what distinguished the Oceanic 6 from one-another. Most of them chose to leave their loved ones at home, where they belonged, for they believed that whatever friends and family they had would be safer at home, even if they would be missed.

There was one survivor, however, that knew they could not possibly live without their loved ones, and knew that their life back on the island would not be complete unless the ones they loved were close to them.

Jack held Juliet close, as they rocked in harmony with the boat. The moment that she had said yes had been the moment that he knew Locke was right. It was his destiny to return to the island, to protect those that were still there. The people such as Rose, who, like Locke, had been healed by the island, and so had faith in it that Jack knew he could never muster. He knew that he was meant to be wherever Juliet was meant to be, and that if she was willing to give up everything she had to be with him on a place she abhorred, it was worth going back, and there should be no question in his mind.

"Jack, before all the craziness starts again, you need to know something,"

He turned to face her. "Something about what?"

"About why I did what I did in my apartment that last night..."

Jack pressed his finger gently to her lips. "It's okay. There's so much we could say about the time we've spent together, so many excuses and apologies we could make, so many mistakes we could try to correct, but do we really need to dwell on them? Every day we make countless mistakes, it's human nature. Let's forgive and forget. All that matters now is that we're together."

Juliet smiled. He was so perfect. To be willing to forgive everything that she'd put him through... It was amazing.

"Dude, you totally owe me money," Hurley spoke as he walked into the cabin of the boat, where most of the survivors were sitting around a deck of cards.

"I beg your pardon," Sayid replied, perplexed.

"You know that day, like, back on the beach, when Juliet first arrived at camp, and I bet you that they would get together and you were all 'oh no, Jack loves Kate, yadda yadda yadda'" Kate looked up insulted and confused from her hand, "and then we bet 100 bucks on it?"

Sayid paused, seeing what was coming. "I might."

"Well, they're totally doing all that smoochy stuff outside... Dude, you owe me!"

"Kate and Jack were engaged, but you never paid me anything!"

"Could we please stop discussing my personal life!"

"Hate to break it to you Mohamid," Sawyer piped up from the corner, for he too had decided to come back, although his motives were questionable. "But if they ain't together, why does Romeo call her 'the most beautiful, wonderful, woman I have ever met. There is nobody else I would ever want to spend my life with, and the moment she said yes to coming back with me was one of the happiest moments I have ever experienced. When her fingers touch my skin, it burns with desire, when her lips touch mine...' it goes on a while, but it gets wayyy too mushy for my taste, and a bit R-rated if I do say so myself," he said with a chuckle. The survivors had turned to find Sawyer with a journal he had plucked out of Jack's luggage. Part of Sawyer knew he had just read that to watch the look of Kate's face, and it had sure been worth it...

After a moment of silence, with the survivors either fixed on trying to read more of Jack's 'comments' or seeing what Sayid was going to do, he finally spoke.

"Fine, you win."

Hurley grinned, as Sawyer spoke again.

"Now if anyone wants to hear some real good writing... Let's listen to what Jack-o wrote about Mr. Clean when he started pushing the button."

Outside, Jack and Juliet had been watching the sunset, Juliet's head nuzzled in the crook of Jack's neck.

"Juliet?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I love you."

He tilted his head sideways to catch her lips, as they finally kissed. It had been too long for both of them, after months of separation.

They only broke apart when roars of laughter came from inside the cabin.

"Sounds like they're having a pretty good time without us," Juliet remarked. "Wonder what's so funny?"

"You'll never find out," Jack answered with a grin, as he leaned in again, and the passion reignited.

And there they were. Two perfect silhouettes, moving in harmony, framed by the sunset, with so much to say, but no need to say it.


End file.
